


Wolfstar

by damiensirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not really though, PWP, Smut, bye, handjob, idk - Freeform, idkkkk, just read it ok, kinda public i guess, remus not so much, sirius likes puns, they haven't told anyone they're together yet, very short I know ok, wolfstar, wolfstar is life anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short Wolfstar pwp drabble I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfstar

“Padfoot?” Remus called into the empty classroom. “Padfoot, what’s wrong?”  
When suddenly the door closed behind him, Remus turned around startled, instinctively drawing his wand.  
“No need to pee your panties.” A grinning Sirius appeared from behind the door, walking up to him.  
“What’s wrong?” Remus asked him, frowning. “You said it was an emergency. And why didn’t you want me to bring James and Peter?”  
“Well, my dear Moony,” Sirius said with a raspy voice, stepping closer so he could grab the front of Remus’ cloak. “Because, you see, it is a kind of emergency that only you can help me with.” He bit down on his bottom lip and Remus knew that at least half of the girls (and some of the boys as well for sure) would’ve killed to have Sirius leering at them like this. Nevertheless, Remus groaned and rolled his eyes.  
“I can’t believe I fell for this,” he muttered under his breath and shook his head in disbelief. “I was actually worried about you,” he said reproachfully.  
“I’m sorry.” Sirius pulled him closer and pecked his lips. “I’ll make it up to you.” His eyes twinkled impishly.  
“No!” Remus hissed and glanced towards the door. “If McGonagall catches us in here, she’s gonna kill us.”  
“Nobody will catch us, Moony.” Sirius pressed his lips against Remus’ jaw. “Let’s have some fun.”  
Remus hesitantly pulled back from Sirius’ kisses. “I don’t know… I really don’t want to get caught.”  
“We won’t get caught,” Sirius repeated. “And believe me…” He bent closer again, biting down on Remus’ lobe, “after I’ve been waiting for you all day, it won’t take long.”  
Remus laughed and turned his head to kiss Sirius on the mouth. They both knew that he loved the crazy stuff Sirius sometimes proposed just as much. He just didn’t always have enough courage. But that’s what Sirius and his incredibly persuasive powers where there for. Remus groaned quietly when Sirius pushed him against one of the students’ desks and his hand groped between Remus’ legs at the same tie. Remus didn’t lose any time either; his hands fumbled on Sirius’ pants until he could shove them down enough to wrap his fingers around Sirius’ already semi-erected dick. Sirius cursed under his breath, but he wasn’t idle either. His hand moving firmly over Remus’ rapidly growing erection, he writhed his body closer, until he could wrap his slender fingers around both of their dicks together. Remus’ head fell back with a moan, but then he tied his arms around Sirius’ shoulders and meshed their lips together to a greedy kiss. His tongue pushed past Sirius’ lips and his hips rocked impatiently against Sirius’ hand. Already now, he was close to his climax. He couldn’t help it, when he was with Sirius it was always over faster than he wanted it to be.  
But from what he got from Sirius’ reactions, it didn’t seem to be just him. Sirius panted heavily into his mouth and when Remus’ name slipped over his lips in a desperate moan, it was too much. Remus climaxed, biting back a loud moan in the last moment and Sirius following only seconds later. For a few seconds, they just stood there, both breathing heavily but then, before Sirius could clean them up like he usually did, Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand and led it up to his mouth, sucking the mix of their come off Sirius’ fingers. Sirius watched him with widened eyes, his teeth buried firmly in his lower lip.  
“One day, Remus,” Sirius breathed out heavily when Remus released the last of his fingers from between his lips, “one day you’re going to kill me.”  
Remus chuckled and bent forward to kiss Sirius’ lips. “I’ll try to take my time with that.”  
Sirius pulled Remus closed and deepened the kiss for a moment, before he eventually pulled back.  
“Let’s go, before we do get caught after all.” He grinned at Remus and cleaned their clothes with a flick of his wand and they readjusted themselves and left the classroom, heading for the Gryffindor tower.  
“Padfoot! Moony!” James ran up to them, Peter following a little behind. “Where have you been? We’ve been looking for you, but one of you’s got the map.”  
“Oh, yeah. I had a problem with my… _wand_ ,” Sirius said quickly, flashing a grin at Remus who just stared back at him, shaking his head and fighting against the urge to sigh frustrated.  
“Your wand?” James asked frowning.  
“Yeah. But don’t worry. Moony took perfect care of it.”  
Meanwhile, Remus pressed index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose, questioning every single one of his life choices that had led to actually falling in love with this guy.  
“You did? What was wrong with it?” James asked; he seemed suspicious about Sirius’ excuse.  
“Oh, nothing. Just a tiny problem,” Remus muttered.  
“Oh, c’mon, it wasn’t tiny. It was at least average-sized,” Sirius claimed. “I’d even say it was big.”  
Remus sighed exasperated and rolled his eyes. “You are the worst.”  
Sirius smirked and fluttered his eyelashes. “Ah, but my dear Moony, we both know you can’t live without me.”  
“I am so done with you,” Remus snorted and smacked Sirius’s head.


End file.
